


Total Drama World Tour Genderbend Noah/Heather AU

by Moonshine210



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: ...this is gonna take forever to finish..., Alternate Universe, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Genderbending, Love/Hate, Manipulation, More tags will be added later, again noah would've been great as a girl, fuck sierra, noelle doesn't know what to do with her feelings, nothing against aleheather, yes this is very alenoah-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: This is pretty much an unnecessary AU, but this is mainly for AleNoah fans. Sorta.So, it's just an AU where Noah and Heather have swap genders, and Noelle unfortunately falls for Alejandro and Hector forms a stronger rivalry with the Spaniard. Noelle has to try to keep her heart away from her complicated crush, and Hector must not let the rivalry get to his head since it could only end in his downfall.





	1. Chapter 1

Changes:

****

****

\- Noah is now a girl renamed Noelle, and Heather is a boy renamed Hector 

\- Gwen and Duncan are just _ friends _ (that plotline was fucking garbage why tom wHY), but Courtney is still suspicious__

_ _\- Ezekiel doesn't go fully feral, but is properly thrown out and joins the other eliminated contestants _ _

_ _\- Cody is more distant and does stand up for himself when Sierra's around. _ _

_ _\- ERASING ALL TOILET HUMOR I DON'T WANT COMPLAINING OKAY._ _


	2. Walk Like An Egyptian Part 1

The camera slowly faded to show Chris Mclean at an airport, "Season three of Total Drama, folks! The world is gonna be sea to shining sea." He outstretched his arm, moving it from the right to the left before turning to the side.   
  
"Sadly, I'm forced to share my world with a three-ring traveling teen freak-show." Chris stated as a bus pulled up, the doors opening.   
  
Chris continued, "They'll be competing all around the globe for another million dollars. So, let's meet our players. Courtney, Duncan, Hector, Gwen, LeShawna..."  
  
As he announced their names, the contestants walked out and smiled at the camera, with Duncan holding Courtney’s backpack, which they all had. Unfortunately, Hector stopped in his path, causing Gwen to bump into him.   
  
"Ugh!" Gwen retorted, "Are there reserved seats? I.E., can I have one not behind Hector's pony hair ponytail?"  
  
"Um, my extensions are human hair!" Hector shot back.   
  
"You learn something new every day," Duncan commented, making Gwen roll her eyes. Hector growled at the delinquent, who simply shrugged and glanced at Courtney, smiling back.   
  
"Lindsay, DJ, and Harold," Chris went on as Lindsay left the bus, only to hear whimpering from the bus, "Guys?"  
  
Owen was carried out of the bus by DJ, appearing distressed, "Sweet strawberry preserves, no-ho-ho-ho-ho!" He wailed.   
  
"He's afraid of flying, remember?" DJ mentioned, walking out with Owen in tow as Harold also appeared, "Aerophobia, from the Latin, as opposed to aeronausiaphobia, the fear of air sickness."  
  
Noelle stepped out, "Keep up the fascinating facts and I'm going to be aero-nauseas all over you." She snarked, walking away and Cody appeared as well.  
  
"And returning favorites," Chris said, "Noelle, Cody, and-"  
  
"Yo yo yo, this year's winner is in the house!" Ezekiel declared proudly before realizing a detail he missed, "Er, bus- I mean, runwaaaay! Where's the plane, eh?"  
  
Izzy came into view, "I know, right? Let's fly!" She hollered as she leapt onto Ezekiel’s shoulders, causing him to fall.   
  
Chris smiled, "Yep, Izzy's back. Also returning this season, Tyler! And co-host of Total Drama Aftermath; Bridgette." The two named contestants left the bus but they tripped over Izzy and Ezekiel.   
  
"Yo Chris, you forgot to introduce me!" Ezekiel pointed out.   
  
Chris sighed, "And Ezekiel." Then he smiled again, "And now to mix things up and keep it all fresh, we're adding two new competitors. He's an honor roll with a diplomat for a dad and an amazing ability to charm the pants off most species; Alejandro!"  
  
With that, a young, handsome Spanish man with long brown hair, sunglasses, a silver bull necklace and earrings, a red jacket over a white wife-beater, and dark pants and boots appeared.   
  
"Perhaps I can assist?" He offered, lifting Bridgette and Izzy up.  
  
"Wowie..." Izzy said in awe.   
  
Bridgette was also grateful for the gesture, but quickly protested, "I-I-I have a boyfriend!"  
  
"And amigos, please allow me," Alejandro lent a hand to Tyler and Ezekiel, who accepted him lifting them up.   
  
"Wow, eh!" Ezekiel backed away.   
  
"I-I like girls," Tyler stammered.   
  
"And she's a sugar addicted superfan with 16 Total Drama blogs, Sierra!" Chris announced. A girl with long purple hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a green necklace, yellow shirt, and jeans hopped out excitedly.   
  
"Oh my gosh, I love you guys! And this is the greatest day of my life and-" Sierra seemed she couldn’t conceal her excitement as she hyperventilating, "Anybody got a paper bag I can breathe into?"  
  
Then she gasped and rushed towards Cody, "Oh my gosh, Cody! I've dreamt of this moment! Only you weren't wearing a shirt..." She cheekily added, which made Cody step back with a disturbed look on his face until they heard loud noises.  
  
Turns out, a large plane was driving towards them, the engines on the wings puffing and a poster of Chris Mclean on the side.   
  
"What the?!" Duncan gasped.   
  
Chris stood proudly as the plane stopped, a few nuts and bolts falling off.   
  
"Excuse me," Courtney spoke up, "but I'd like to express some concern about the safety of our plane." 

"Relax," Chris reassured, "It's perfectly safe!" As if on cue, a large piece of the plane landed on the ground, a raccoon scurrying away. "Now boarding-"

But Owen cut him off as he panicked, "No! I can't ride in that! Call the United Nations! Call a cab! Call my mom! No, I'm not doing this! I'm out! This is unethical-"

The host appeared annoyed and held up a frying pan. It cut to a shot of Cody, Bridgette, and Lindsay as a clang was heard, Owen mumbling "Mommy..." and a thump. Owen laid on the ground, a lump growing from his head. 

Chris glanced at the other contestants, "Anybody else got a problem with it?"

Cody held up his hands, "No."

"Love it!" said Lindsay nervously.

"Dibs on the window seat!" Bridgette added. 

Chris smiled, "Now boarding, on a voyage to a million big ones! We're saving you a first-class seat for all the action, right here, and Total! Drama! World Tour!~"

"Seriously?" Duncan muttered. 

**_(cue intro)_**

  
As Chris and the contestants walked into a room, Gwen questioned, "_Singing_? Really? I thought Chris was joking about that."

Courtney shrugged with a smile, "Well, I don’t have a problem with it."

LeShawna rolled her eyes, "Yeah, cuz you like singing."

"Well I don't!" snapped Duncan, "Girls sing, little birdies sing, ha ha, Duncans do not sing."

"Think I'll get to beat-box?" asked Harold. 

"I'll beat you if you try," Duncan threatened, holding up a fist at the nerd. 

"Why are you doing this to us?" Hector angrily queried. 

"Singing reality shows are huge," Chris explained, "And the worst the singing, the higher the ratings! Which, is why on this show, there will be no vocal coaches, or rehearsals, or warning!"

That caused some complaining and annoyance from the teenagers. 

"Anywho," Chris directed their attention to the room they were in, "This is the dining area, where you'll enjoy in-flight meals."

"Not for long, eh! Prepare to lose to the Zeke!" Ezekiel stated proudly. 

"Okay, so not trying to be mean here," Gwen looked over the home-schooled boy, placing a hand on his shoulder, "But you do know you got voted off first last time, right?"

"Word!" Ezekiel agreed, "And I spent every minute since making sure that don't happen again. I'm stronger, faster, smarter-"

"Chattier, flabbier, can't-shut-up-ier?" Chris said crossly, "Now zip it and let me finish the tour so we can get this bird in flight!" 

Ezekiel cowered slightly from the host's tone.

LeShawna spoke up, "Is there a ladies' room?"

"Just through there," Chris replied, pointing a thumb behind him and LeShawna headed off, "Good! Cause I gotta make a deposit!"

**Kzzzt!  
**  
_ LeShawna stepped into the confessional, about to unzip her pants, until her eyes met the camera._

_ "There's a camera in the toilet? Again?! Ugh!" LeShawna crossed her arms, "Can't a sista get a little privacy in this program?!"_

_** Kzzzt!**_**  
**  
"Losers teams will enjoy luxurious economy class accommodations between destinations," Chris explained to the teens, now standing in a room with wood benches and water dripping from the ceiling, already showing its poor conditions. 

"Okay, but like, where are our beds?" Lindsay asked. 

"Owen," Chris turned his head to the right, "care to demonstrate?" Owen was still asleep, drooling a puddle and strapped to the wall with safety harnesses, mumbling his panic. 

"That does _not_ look comfortable," Hector commented sharply. 

"No comfort for losers," grinned Chris, "Safety harnesses and an emergency exit, but no comfort here, here, or here." He pointed around the room as Sierra walked into frame and she laughed. 

"OMG Chris, I am just LOL!" She wiped a tear from her eye. 

"We should hit the winner's compartment, eh," said Ezekiel, "Cuz I ain't never gonna sit back here. Heh, never!"

Noelle scrunched her nose in disgust and fanned herself with her hand, "Is 'never' your policy on mouthwash too, homeschool?"

A brief transition now showed the contestants at a more fancier part of the plane as Chris continued, "This is the first-class cabin, the domain of each week's winners."

The camera panned over until it stopped, showing Alejandro with Lindsay, along with Hector sitting in one of the seats. 

"Now this is the accommodation ladies deserve," The Spaniard remarked to the blonde. 

"They get ladies in first-class too?" Lindsay pondered but realized what he meant, "Oh, me! You meant me!"

"That guy's as smooth as Mama's gravy," DJ mumbled. 

Tyler looked unhappy, "Lindsay's supposed to like me."

DJ shook his head, "Nobody can compete with gravy." 

"Lindsay! I can do a handspring!" Tyler called out, attempting to jump and land on his hands. He succeeded landing once, but fell over on the second clumsily. He groaned in pain, catching Lindsay's attention. Noelle snickered a bit and shook her head. A brief moment passed as Alejandro glanced at her, causing her to stop and turn away, frowning.

"Oh my gosh..." Lindsay gasped, "Poor... I-I-I'm biding on his name. Oh-oh I know, Alejandro!"

"That's _my_ name,' Alejandro calmly corrected.

"And what a nice name," Lindsay smiled giddily, "Alejandro... I could say it all day!"

Alejandro smiled kindly, "Please do."

Lindsay giggled softly, the shot going back to Noelle, who had been watching and she narrowed her eyes. 

**_Kzzzt_!  
**  
_ Instead of being in the bathroom, Noelle was in the cockpit with Chef preparing for the flight. _

_ "I already don't trust this guy," She stated, her arms over her chest before looking around her, "... You know, this place is better than the toilet."_

_ Chef turned his head around, "Maybe for you, I'm trying to prep for a flight here."_

_ Noelle shrugged, "Whatever. Anyway, I can tell this facade this new guy is putting on is so fake, so fox-like, so-"_

_ "Deliciously seductive?" Chef peaked his head around again. _

_ Noelle glared at the cook, "Excuse me? That was not what I was going to say."_

_ "Pretty good-looking guy to boot," Chef added, "Just saying."_

_ The bookworm groaned in annoyance and left._

_** Kzzzt!**_**  
**  
Cody was standing, looking surprised, "Whoa, where are we now? A grand piano? Wood-burning pizza oven? Four person hot tub with LED light shows and dancing waters?"

"How do I win this?" Harold pointed to the hot tub, "My fair LeShawna loves a hot tub!"

Chris stepped up, "Easy, tiger. These are my quarters and they're off-limits! Clear?"

"... Crystal,” Harold said in defeat. 

The shot backed away revealing Sierra standing behind the host, "Oh Chris, I heart your limits."

** ****_Kzzzt_!  
**  
_ "So, with Beth gone," Hector started, "Linds-iot, and Ale... whatever his name is looking like a real threat, my only strategic option is to befriend the new girl."_

_ But he frowned, “But pretending to like **that** is gonna be hard. I do not heart the new girl.”_

_**Kzzzt!**_

Now everyone was back at the dining area, "And that's pretty much it," said Chris, "I skipped the cargo hold and galley, but I'm sure you'll find those exciting destinations later when I 'accidentally' lock you in them."

Then the plane started to shake, causing Noelle to fall over, and Alejandro caught her in his arms, "Señorita, are you okay?"

Noelle's cheeks briefly darkened before she moved away, glowering, "Not when you touched me."

"Is the Earth moving?" asked Bridgette. 

"Nope! We are!" Izzy whooped. 

"One more thing," Chris added, "I'm sure you remember a little something called the elimination ceremony. It takes place right in there, my friends!" He pointed to another door. 

The camera cut to them standing in yet another part of the plane, with an emergency exit door wide open with tiki heads beside the exit. 

The host continued, "If you don't receive a barf bag full of airline-issued peanuts-"

"I got a peanut allergy, yo," Ezekiel cut him off again, "Or, more like a... sensitivity?"

"You will be forced to take the Drop of Shame," Chris finished, now annoyed. 

Ezekiel spoke up again, "Okay, I just don’t like-"

Suddenly, Chris grabbed Ezekiel by his jacket collar, "Kinda like this!" And the host tossed the prairie boy out of the plane, landing several times. 

But Ezekiel was quick to get up, "Hey! Ha-ha, good one, eh!" He started running to the plane, "Now slow down and let the bling back in!"

"All eliminations are final, bro!" Chris yelled in response. 

After a short montage of a plane flying towards another continent, the flash transition went back to the contestants at the dining area. 

"Every minute we’re getting closer to adventure," said DJ before becoming forlorn, "and further from Mama..."

The shot moved up to Sierra talking to Cody, "Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, I also happen to know your birthday is April 1st. You're my very own April fool..." She sighed happily, Cody frowned in discomfort. 

**_Ding Ding!_**

To the contestants' confusion, the room darkened, a spotlight hitting Chris, who was now wearing a snazzy outfit, including a cane. 

"Whenever you hear that friendly little bell, it's musical number time!" Chris announced before grinning darkly, "So, let's hear it."

Courtney stared at the host, "But... What are we supposed to sing?"

"You have to make it up as you go," Chris simply replied, "Wouldn't be challenging otherwise, now would it?"

**Courtney**: _Up!_  
**Courtney & Izzy**: _Up!_  
**Courtney, Izzy, & Sierra**: _Up!_  
**Courtney, Izzy, Lindsay, & Sierra**: _Up!~_

**Harold**: _Sing!_  
**Cody & Harold**: _Sing!_  
**Cody, DJ, & Harold**: _Sing!_  
**Cody, DJ, Harold, & Tyler**: _Sing!~_

**Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noelle, & Sierra**: _We're flying! _  
**Alejandro, Cody, DJ, Harold, Hector, & Tyler**: _And singing!_  
**Everyone (Except Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, & Owen)**: _We're flying and singing!_

**Sierra**: _Come fly with us!_  
**Cody & Sierra**: _Come fly with us!_  
**Izzy**: _We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust! Ha-ha!_

**Bridgette**: _Come fly with us!_   
**Bridgette & Lindsay**:_Come fly with us!_  
**Alejandro**: _It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must._

**Duncan**: Dudes, this is messed. You're singing in a plane.   
**Harold**: _What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane!_ _*yelps as he hits himself with his nun-chucks* _  
**Gwen**: Yeah, but guys, you're singing on TV!  
**Courtney**: _Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me!~_

**DJ**: _Come fly with us!_  
**DJ & LeShawna**: _Come fly with us!_

**Hector**: Do you know how to steer this thing?!  
**Chef Hatchet**: I try. 

**Ezekiel**: _They thought they could leave me and depart, but this stowaway's got winning in his heart!~_

**Noelle**: _Come fly with us, come die with us!_  
**Owen**: We're flying?! I hate flying! Stop the plane! _*gets hit with a frying pan by Chris again*_

**Cody, DJ, Hector, & Sierra**:_Come fly with us! Come sing with us!_  
**Duncan and Gwen**: No!  
**Chris**: Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination-   
**Bridgette**: _*reads the papers* __All contestants must sing in each show!_

**Courtney**: _Duncan, do it! Let's go!_  
**Cody**: _Gwen, sing it! Don't go!_  
**Gwen**: Well, I don't wanna go home... _Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!~_  
**Courtney**: Duncan, come on! Please?

**Duncan**: ...._This sucks!~  
  
_**Everyone (except Duncan, Ezekiel, & Owen)**: _Yeah!_

Once the music ended, Chef's voice was heard from the loudspeakers, "Enough singing, fruitcakes! Strap yourselves in! We are now beginning our descent into Egypt! Musical numbers, worst idea ever. Chris is such an idi-"

Chris gasped and scowled. 

"Hey, why is the PA light still on?" Chef asked himself before he realized what he said, "Aw sh-" The speakers cut off. 

"We'll be right back..." Chris muttered as the commercials came in.

* * *

  
Once the ads ended, the plane had landed in Egypt and the contestants were standing outside near a few pyramids as Chris, wearing an Egyptian outfit and being carried by two interns, approached them. 

"You guys ready for a little fun, huh?" asked Chris, "Wow, it's a scorcher out here, huh?" He took a sip of his drink, "I call today's challenge 'Pyramid Over Under'!"

"An eleven hour flight, Chef's in-flight cuisine, a forced musical number, now we've got a challenge?!" protested LeShawna. 

"Don't 'cha love this game?" Chris gleefully replied, a intern fanning the host with a large leaf. 

A transition showed everyone at the starting line. 

Harold was sweating heavily as he panted, "It's like we're being cooked in a giant oven..."

"It might help if you weren't dressed like a giant baked potato," LeShawna suggested with her usually sassy tone. 

"Aluminum foil means the aliens can't read your brains," Harold explained, gesturing to the boat-shaped foil hat, "It's a real problem in this area."

The two were then cringed as Chris banged two symbols together, "Man, that's satisfying. Alright! 'Pyramid Over Under' means you choose how you'll get to the finish line. Either over or under the pyramid, got it?"

The contestants nodded and prepared to run as Chris called out, "Ready, set-"

"Wait up, yo!" A voice with a thick Canadian accent stopped them, "You guys! Wait up!" It turned out to be Ezekiel who stopped at the finish line. The moment Ezekiel saw Chris, he ran up to him, pointing a finger at him, "I told you I wasn't gonna lose this time, eh!"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Didn't we leave you in like, Halifax or Whitehorse or... whatever?"

"It's called landing gear, homie!" Ezekiel smiled as he explained, "I climbed it and hid with the cargo."

"Impressive, but you're still out."

"No way!" The prairie boy retorted, "I'm in it to win it! Word!"

Chris shrugged, "Hey, it's your funeral. Set... go!" He slammed the symbols again, and the contestants ran off into the pyramid. 

\---

The camera went to show the inside showing three different paths with symbols above them. 

"Oh great," Noelle's voice was heard, "Our friendly neighborhood host failed to mention there were different paths." The shot pointed back to Owen standing in front of other teens. 

"Hey Sierra," Hector glanced over to the fan-girl, feigning a smile, "Which way do you think we should go?" 

"Me? Um... uh..." Sierra's smile faded as she couldn't decide. 

"How do we know which way's right?" asked Owen. 

Suddenly Izzy bounced slightly and grinned, "I know! Okay, I saw this in a spy movie once. You lick your finger and hold it up to find the airflow!" Se preceded to lick her finger, "Mm, the sand really crunches in your teeth. Fun! Okay, DJ, give me your hand."

Before DJ could say something, LeShawna blocked his path, "Don't do it, DJ! You might catch a case of crazy! Come on Harold." She walked away, with Harold and DJ following her into the door with the beetle symbol above it. 

Izzy pointed up to another door, with Owen and Noelle standing beside her, "Oh oh! Let's take the scary mummy door!"

\--- 

Back outside, seeming like some of the split-up groups didn't go inside, the shot panned down to Tyler, Bridgette, and Lindsay looking up the pyramid wall. 

"Is it too late to go under instead?" Tyler griped. 

Lindsay looked up, "Alejandro's doing okay." The shot showed Alejandro hopping up the wall as Lindsay continued, "He is like, the super cutest mountain goat in the world!"

As Bridgette and Lindsay watched the Spaniard hop down, a worried Tyler appeared beside his clueless girlfriend, "Wait, I can be a goat."

But the moment was ruined as Alejandro held his hands out to the two blondes, "May I be of assistance?" And took the girls with him.

"Lindsay! I'm a goat!" Tyler called after her, even baaing for extra measure. 

\--- 

"Rock climbing was the team-building challenge when I was a C.I.T," Courtney explained as she tied a rope around Duncan's side, "And if Tiffany Prismbuski hadn't been such a lousy partner, I'd have won."

Duncan shrugged, "I always said Tiffy was overrated."

Courtney narrowed her eyes, "Mock all you like, Duncan, but my superior ballet skills are going to assure our victory."

The delinquent looked up, catching Courtney's eye and she tried to follow Duncan's gaze and her eyes widened, "Gwen! Are you going over too?"

Gwen panted as she stopped climbing and looked down when she heard Courtney's yell, "Working on it!" 

"You think she needs a hand?" asked Duncan. 

"Sure," Courtney sighed but then directed a finger at her boyfriend, "But only because a three-person delay is stronger."

\---

Izzy, Owen, and Noelle were now traversing down the hallway they chose and Izzy stopped when she saw a pile of mummy bandages, "Oh look, we're in the nurse's office!"

Noelle frowned in annoyance, "This is a pyramid, not a high school."

"Costume party!" Izzy yelled out, "Mummy me!"

She tossed the bandages to Owen and Noelle and the two friends exchanged glances. 

\--- 

At the top of the pyramid, Alejandro grunted as he carried Bridgette and Lindsay on his shoulders. Poor ol' Tyler was still making his way up.

"Lindsay!" Tyler shouted, heaving for breath, "Wait up!"

He reached his hand up to cling onto another block, unaware of a scorpion mysteriously placed there. As soon as Tyler touched it, the scorpion plunged it's stinger into his hand, causing the jock to scream in pain and fall backwards. 

\--- 

A quick shot of Sierra stepping onto a tile was shown before moving up to Hector turning around and gasping as a trap was activated, forcing him to push Sierra down to dodge the flying arrows and stuck onto a wall.

"Whoops, sorry Hector," Sierra apologized. 

Hector grit his teeth for a second, but calmed down, "Honest mistake. Coulda happen to anybody." That seemed to put Sierra's worry as ease. 

\---

Outside, Duncan was climbing up the blocky wall, frowning when Courtney reached below him, "And your forum is appalling."

"Gee, thanks Courtney," Gwen rolled her eyes, "I was just _wondering_ about that." 

Courtney stopped and looked down to the goth, "You know, you're only here because I'm feeling nice today."

Gwen's eyes widened, "Wow, this is you being nice? My sympathies!"

Duncan was still appearing annoyed. "Are you seeing this, Duncan?" Courtney yelled to him, "You're not gonna let her get away with that!"

He could only sigh in exhaustion. 

\--- 

Harold, DJ, and LeShawna were running down a hallway before DJ went back and stared at the bandaged-wrapped animal statues. 

"That's a real dog!" DJ yelled in surprise, "Poor little guy..."

"DJ," LeShawna protested, "We do not have time to cry over a stuffed dog!"

But DJ ignored her, "Hey there, little buddy. Wish I had a biscuit to give you..." He patted the mummified dog’s head, causing it to break and disintegrate. 

The gentle giant gasped, "What did I do? What did I do?!"

The room began shaking and Harold shouted as bugs started to fall from the ceiling, "Scarabs! RUUUUN!" And the two did as they were told. 

\---

"Izzy! Izzy!" Owen called out.

"Buddy," Noelle sighed, "She's lost. We've got to go."

Owen placed a hand on his head, "Aw, poor Iz..."

"_Poor_ Iz? She kept insisting we go in circles because she 'smelled something lucky'," Noelle noted, making air quote motions with her fingers. 

"Oh, I think that might've been my fault. Airplane food, you know?" said Owen, chuckling nervously. 

Noelle frowned in response and Owen stopped laughing, "What?" The bookworm sighed again, shaking her head. 

\--- 

"Guys? Anybody?" Ezekiel yelled, now alone in a hallway until he noticed a small button, "An intercom? What the shizzle? Yo playas! Is this thing on?"

The homeschool pressed the button, making a weird noise. Ezekiel looked up, only for a large amount of mummy bandages and a cane and cross to land on him. 

\---

  
"It's too steep for me to carry you down," Alejandro heaved as he, Bridgette, and Lindsay were still at the top. 

"There must be an easier way," said Bridgette before she looked over to the sign and smiled, "I'm a surfer, I can surf!" She then grabbed the metal stick and struggled to pull it out. 

Tyler hoisted himself up and sighed, "Me too..." Only to get hit by the sign and fall down yet again.

\--- 

On the other side of the pyramid, Harold, DJ, and LeShawna were the first ones to get out, still running. Chris was already waiting at the finish line, smiling as the trio ran through the two poles. 

"Good work, guys!" He stated. 

The three heaved for breath, their hands on their knees. 

"We're first?" DJ asked before he stood up, ecstatic, "We're first!

Chris directed a thumb behind him, "Go stand behind the number one!"

"In Egyptian, it's wha-heet," Harold pointed out. 

Chris glared at the nerd, who lowered his head. 

\---

Back inside, the trio consisting of Hector, Cody, and Sierra were all running away and screaming. 

Izzy was slowly trailing behind, wrapped up in bandages, "Guys, guys, guys! How about another musical number? _A pyramid's just a triangle with room inside, I would be awesome as Frankenstein's bride!~_" 

\--- 

"Hey brickhouse," said Noelle, "I found your girl."

"Iz!" Owen gestured to the being wrapped up in bandages, thought only their eyes were seen. 

"Say, you do make a cute mummy!" Owen happily walked over to the being, "Alright, you gotta a kiss for ol'..." Then he leaned in to kiss the 'mummy', it letting out a noise that did not sound like the crazy girl.

Noelle's eyes widened, "That's not Izzy! RUUUUUUUUN!"

\---

Back outside, Alejandro and Bridgette were surfing down the pyramid wall with the sign, Lindsay standing on Bridgette's shoulders as they surfed down to the sandy ground near the finish line.

"Awesome!" Bridgette cheered as Lindsay whooped. 

"Ladies," Alejandro panted, "After you."

Bridgette and Lindsay happily walked over to Harold, DJ, and LeShawna. But when Alejandro tried to follow him, Chris blocked his path, "Not so fast. This season, _three_ teams! Bridgette and Lindsay round out Team one. Alejandro, you're the first member of Team two!"

Harold perked up, "In Egyptian, it's etnen."

"If it's any consolation, you do get..." Chris gestured behind Alejandro. 

Tyler was falling down the blocky wall, landing with a thud and the top half of his body was buried in the sand. 

"Uh... Tyler, is it?" asked Alejandro. 

Chris smiled, "Yep. And you also get..." Just then, Noelle and Owen ran outside, still screaming and past by them. "Congratulations."

"That's..." Alejandro composed himself, "... wonderful!"

_**Kzzzt!  
**_  
_ Alejandro was swearing angrily in Spanish, several bleeps covering up the curses._

_ ... Until he paused and grinned wickedly, "But that Noelle-girl, I could certainly work with."_

** Kzzzt!  
**  
Sierra came rushing outside, with a terrified Cody hanging over her shoulder, along with Hector following. 

"Oh, I'm so happy we found you!" Sierra gestured to Cody and looked behind her, "Hector, aren't you so happy?!"

Hector narrowed his eyes, "I'm so happy I could _scream_..." 

With that, the three made it through the finish line. Sierra then placed Cody off her shoulder and hugged him, "We did it! Group hug! Come on, Hec, you too!"

Hector rolled his eyes, but faked a smile and walked over to Sierra, giving her a light hug. 

"Aaand hug's over," said Chris, "Sierra,get behind the number two." The fangirl did as she was told and joined Alejandro, Noelle, and Owen.

"Hector and Cody," The man continued, "You're on Team 3."

Harold spoke up, "In Egyptian, it's-"

"No one cares, Harold." Chris interrupted and Harold frowned. 

Cody looked around, "Where's Gwen?" When Hector shot him a look, he smiled nervously, "N-Not like I care. Just curious."

Turns out, Courtney, Gwen, and Duncan were at the top, but the girls weren’t finished with their argument while Duncan just stood there. 

"I'm telling you!" shouted Gwen, "We need to untie!"

"And I'm telling you it's unsafe!" Courtney shot back, "I'm in charge! And-"

"Oh kids!" Chris called out through his megaphone. 

**_Ding Ding!_**

"Recognize that sound?" asked Chris, "Time for whoever's not finished yet to give us a little musical reprise!"

"You said _one_ song per episode!" Duncan yelled back. 

"Yeah," the host replied, "And this is a reprise! Not a new song! So, if you don't sing, you're out! Now let's hear it!"

Duncan scowled, "You know what? No." The delinquent then made his way down the pyramid, dragging Courtney and Gwen behind him as he repeated the word "No."

Once he got down, he glared at Chris while approaching him, "Three hours of these two squawking on this stupid pyramid in this stupid heat, and you want me to sing?! _Forget_ it!"

"Dude, you have a contract," Chris tried to smile but recoiled slightly. 

"Eat it, Mclean!" snapped Duncan, pulling out his pocket knife, "If you need me, I'll be in the plane waiting for a ride home, cause I'm out!" He sliced the rope off, "Done! I _quit_!"

As he stormed off, Courtney and Gwen stared after him and gasped. Although the C.I.T. was more shocked than the goth. A hand was then held to Gwen and she looked up. 

"Hi," Cody greeted kindly, "Looks like we’re teammates."

_**Kzzzt!  
**_  
_ "Girls on the rebound are the best!" Cody said excitedly, "They cry, then you get to buy them a pop, and listen, and then..."_

_ He paused, glancing down and frowning, "Well, they still won't go out with you, but you get to buy them a pop!"_

**_Kzzzt!_  
**  
Finally, Izzy came out running and carrying someone else covered in bandages. 

"Izzy, no!" Owen wailed and hid his face. 

Noelle hid behind her friend, "You're carrying the undead!"

Izzy grinned, "Cool! Fight me and I can be your undead friend like Frankenstein!"

But the being hopped out of her arms and an arm stuck out, ripping the bandages from his head, revealing to be no other than Ezekiel. 

"Thanks for the help, you knobs," He grunted. 

Chris frowned, but brushed it off, "Izzy, go join Team-"

"Talata," Harold cut him off yet again, "or three."

Ezekiel stepped in front of the host, “Come on, guy. After all this, you gotta let me back in the game!”

Chris shoved him away, "Fine. But only cuz we're down a man, thanks to Duncan McQuitty-Pants. Go ahead and join Team one."

Ezekiel became excited, "Oh-ho-ho! Yes!"

"Okay teams," Chris announced to the three groups, "talk amongst yourselves and determine a team name. You have three minutes while I enjoy this ice cream cone." He pulled out a cone with pink ice cream from behind. 

"Team Victory!" The group of Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Harold, LeShawna, and Lindsay shouted, a yellow circle with a trophy symbol on it appeared in the sky. 

"Team Amazon!" The group of Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Hector, and Izzy shouted (with Courtney accidentally kicking Cody's crotch) and a pink circle with a feminine symbol appeared in the sky. 

However, the group of Alejandro, Noelle, Owen and Tyler were still talking and sounding indecisive. But Sierra smiled, "Got it! Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot!"

"What?!" The remaining teammates sounded their confusion as a blue circle with Chris's face on it appeared in the sky. 

Chris grinned, giving a thumbs-up, "Alright! Best team name ever! And here are your rewards. Team Amazon, you get a camel." The camera cut to show a camel, a tiny white goat, and a stick. Team Amazon only stared, though Izzy clapped. 

"Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Really Hot," Chris began. 

"I think there are only four 'Reallys'," said Alejandro. 

The host ignored him, "You win a goat."

The goat then suddenly rammed into Tyler, knocking him back. Noelle chuckled again from Tyler's misfortune, but noticed Alejandro gazing at her and she turned away. 

"And Team Victory," Chris held up the stick, "Here you go."

"So the guys who come in last get a camel and we get a _stick_?" barked LeShawna. 

Chris shrugged, "All will be explained, if I feel like it." He directed to the camera, "Next time, right here, on Total! Drama! World Tour!~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teams:
> 
> Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot: Alejandro, Noelle, Owen, Sierra, & Tyler
> 
> Team Amazon: Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Hector, & Izzy
> 
> Team Victory: Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Harold, LeShawna, & Lindsay
> 
> -
> 
> Eliminated:
> 
> Duncan (Quit)


	3. Walk Like An Egyptian Part 2

Chris was now standing in the first-class room, "Let's take a few moments to review some of the features of our aircraft."

Scenes from the previous episode were shown as he spoke, "Safety is our number one priority, so please remain seated with your seat-belts fastened at all times. The plane has one exit, located here. As we explore exotic destinations, take time to familiarize yourself with the local architecture. The world is our playground, but remember, refusal to sing will lead to immediate disqualification. When dividing into teams, be sure to give your crew of catchy handles."

Then, passports with each having a pictures of the contestants appeared, "Upon arrival at our final destination, one lucky competitor will receive a parting gift to remember; one million dollars!"

The picture of a suitcase filled with dollars appeared briefly before cutting back to Chris, "So stow that carry-on baggage and lock those tray tables in the upright position. We're taking off for one could raise your eyes, right here, right now on Total! Drama! World Tour!~"

**(cue intro)**

Back with our three teams, they were still waiting at the finish line with their rewards.

Izzy was eyeing the mat under the camel, "Ooo, look! Team colors!"

"Why the heck is our mat yellow?" Harold complained, "We're no cowards!"

LeShawna placed a reassuring hand on her former love interest, "Relax, sugar. The mat's gold cuz Team Victory's in first place!

"Geez, what was Duncan's deal?" said Gwen, "Like, really? Is his reputation so weak he won't even sing?"

Hector gestured a finger to the goth, "Maybe he _can't_ sing."

"Oh, he can sing," Courtney retaliated, "He can do anything he sets his mind to." Her tone then calmed down with worry, "And now he's stuck on the plane, waiting for a ride home. Poor thing, he must be miserable..."

* * *

Inside the plane, Duncan was relaxing in the first-class room, enjoying a drink and unexpectedly humming the "Come Fly With Us" tune. Then Chris popped out between the seats away from Duncan, raising an eyebrow.

"Did I just hear you-"

"No."

"Cause it sounded like you were-"

"But I wasn't and I never will."

A still-suspious Chris Mclean made the "I've got my eyes on you" gesture and left. Brushing it off, Duncan sipped his drink and belched, sighing contently.

* * *

"Duncan and Courtney fans will be devastated," Sierra stated as she walked over to Team Amazon, "but I think you and Owen have a shot at becoming fav Total Drama couple on my fansite!"

Izzy grinned, "Owen's magic. When he breathes, his nose breathes the National Anthem!"

It cut to Owen doing exactly that, somehow whistling part of the National Anthem through his nose.

"Super cuute," Sierra agreed, noticing the geek walk by, "But he's no Cody. Did you know Cody slept with a stuffed emu named Jerry until he was... Well okay, he still does."

Noelle approached her, "And you know this, how?"

"I called his aunt once," Sierra giddily explained, "I pretended I was a telemarketer!"

"Ooo, stalker-licious," Noelle snarked.

A loud sound of symbols cut them off. Apparently it was Chef who was the source as Chris was sitting on an intern, another fanning the host with a large leaf.

Chris was also enjoying eating some grapes, "Don't know about you guys, but I am loving Egypt." He ate another grape. "And I'm gonna love it even more watching you enjoy your second challenge! 'The Amazing Camel Race'!"

Harold looked around, "Where are the other camels?"

"There are no other camels!" frowned Chris, "It's a _camel_ race, not a camels race!"

Hector pumped a fist, "Yes!"

"What?!" Alejandro retorted, and the goat bleated angrily.

"We _won_ last time," LeShawna interjects, "but they get a camel, they get a goat, and we get a stick?!"

"Each rewards has its advantages. Trust me," Chris calmly responded, "You'll be racing to the world's most infamous waterway; The Nile. Teams must bring their rewards all the way to the finish. You have 60 seconds to strategize!"

The camel stood there until it felt something on its back. "Move it, people," Hector ordered, "It's a race."

"Um, hello?" Courtney frowned at him, "It's Team Amazon, not Dictatorship Amazon."

Hector crossed his arms, "Great. We'll stop being bossy when you start doing things right."

Courtney got up the camel's back to sit behind Hector, with Gwen being in front of him, and Izzy on the camel's neck.

"Whee! Yeah! I get the throat!" Izzy chirped and started to make odd noises before she looked to Gwen, "I just introduced myself in camel-ese."

Gwen nervously smiled, "I... bet you did."

"Oh!" Cody appeared, grinning to the goth, "Hey! Fancy meeting you here. You up for a slushie later?"

"Cody, hey..." Gwen mumbled, "Listen, I still really appreciate you setting me up with Trent that time."

The geek nodded, "Nice, right? And now that he's gone... Huh? Yeah, I'm available."

Hector sneered, "Hear that? It's the sound of girls all over the world running and rushing just desperate to _lock_ their doors!" The other girls laughed at Cody, making him shrink away.

_**Kzzzt!  
**_  
_"I'll win her over eventually," said Cody, "It's only a matter of time, and persistence and humiliation. And I was born to be humiliated!"_

_**Kzzzt!**_  
  
"We need no camel, we have each-other," Alejandro declared to his teammates, "And we are unstoppable! We have the will and the strength and together, we will triumph!"

"Yeah!" Owen and Tyler cheered.

Noelle simply responded with a nod (even with a slight blush on her cheeks).

However, Sierra didn't seem impressed nor convinced.

**Kzzzt!**  
  
_"Look," Sierra scowled at the camera, "I'm the number one Total Drama super fan, it says so right on my blog. But Alejandro? He's never even been on TV before, I've never seen him on Cutey Monthly. I do not know what these girls see in him, they're loco!"_

_ **Kzzzt!** _  
  
_Bridgette looked worried, "Geoff, okay, I know maybe it looks bad, but I want to let you know that I was _ _ **not** _ _ swooning for Alejandro, it was just the heat. I just want to run my fingers through your thick, dark-"_

_She paused and panicked, "Blonde! Blonde hair!"  
_

_Kzzzt!_  
  
Harold was swinging the stick around, imitating a ninja as a fearful Ezekiel leaned away when the stick was close to his face.

"On the bright side," The nerd commented, "I can use this stick to defend us from deadly sand snakes." He made a few karate poses, "They could be anywhere."

Bridgette, Lindsay, and LeShawna shrieked with fear, with the sassy girl yelling "No way!" and leaping into Harold's arms.

He struggled to hold her up, "Fear not! I will protect you!" He thrust the stick on Ezekiel's face, hitting him on the eye and the poor boy yelped in pain.

DJ snatched the stick away, "Whoa! Cool it before you really hurt somebody!" He threw the stick upwards, a pained squawk was heard before a seagull fell from the sky, a bump on its head and twitching slightly.

****_Kzzzt!_  
  
_"First I accidentally break a mummified dog, and now I assault a bird?!" DJ hiccuped, trying not to cry, "Man, I love animals! This never would have happen back home."_

_**Kzzzt!**_  
  
"Sierra, Owen. Up, up." Alejandro instructed. The goat bleated painfully as Owen climbed up Tyler's shoulders while Sierra easily got on Noelle.

Owen managed a smile though, "Oh, this is so cool, Ale-hand-out. Or Ale-kazam? I'm just gonna call you Al, okay?" He laughed, "Go Al!"

Alejandro narrowed his eyes, catching Noelle's attention as she commented, "Yeah, this is gonna work."

"Have faith, Noelle," The Spaniard assured, "Believe in us." Then he leapt up, doing a somersault before he landed on Owen and Sierra's backs, a cracking sound being heard.

Tyler sighed in relief, "Whoa, we're perfectly balanced!"

"Alright, color me impressed," When Noelle said that, her tone sounded more... genuine than sarcastic.

_**Kzzzt!**_  
  
_ Alejandro was also sitting on the cockpit,with Chef flying it in the background._

_"It's basic weight distribution," Alejandro explained smoothly, "Anyone with a degree in engineering or an IQ of 163 or higher could figure that out."_

_The Spaniard then turned his head around, "By the way, you're doing a magnificent job flying this plane._

_Chef turned to face the teen and blushed, "Who? Me? Nah..."_

_Alejandro smiled, "Now now, don't blush, it's true."_

_Chef chuckled as Alejandro smirked at the camera._

_**Kzzzt!  
**_  
"A-ight!" Chris hold up a finger, "Nile's that a-way. Kind-of big, blue, and watery, can't miss it. Or I guess you can, but then you'll die, probably get killed by the local scarab beetles. It's mating season and they get all... _killy_ when they're in heat."

"I am glad there aren't any out there!" said LeShawna, relived, "Those things are nasty!"

Chris smirked smugly, "I'll tell them you said so."

Chef then pushed a giant vase down. A large horde of bugs began to scatter out of it, crawling on one of the interns. LeShawna started scream, hopping back to her team. Everyone started to panic and scream, trying to avoid the beetles.

The host chuckled sadistically, standing on a skeleton of the intern.

"The stick will save us!" Lindsay called out to her teammates and stood over the stick, "Hop on, guys! Go, stick!"

_Ding Ding!_  
  
"Oh! Time for a song!" Chris announced, "Think of it as a mini challenge. Music can soothe the savage meat-seeking scarabs, so make up a good song and maybe they won't kill ya. Or don't, if you wanna get disqualified like Duncan."

Izzy cheered excitedly while her teammates groaned.

**Alejandro**: _No need to get crazy. It's lovin' time at last!_  
**Alejandro, Cody, DJ, Hector, & Tyler**: _You don't wanna eat us up!_  
**Owen**: _We all taste really bad! No! Noo!_

**Courtney, Gwen, & Noelle**: _It's mating time for scarabs._  
**LeShawna**: _So what'cha waiting on?_  
**Izzy**:_Just ignore us humans..._  
**Everyone (except Ezekiel)**: _And make out till the break of dawn!~_

**Alejandro & Cody**: _It's lovin' time..._  
**Courtney, Gwen, & Noelle**: _Lovin' time, lovin' time~_  
**Alejandro**: _Scarab mating season._

**Alejandro & Cody**:_It's lovin' time..._  
**Courtney, Gwen, & Noelle**: _Lovin' time, lovin' time~_  
**Alejandro**: _Scarabs, get busy now..._

**Harold**: _It's lovin' time..._  
**Courtney, Gwen, & Noelle**:_Lovin' time, lovin' time~_  
**Everyone (except Courtney, Ezekiel, Gwen, & Noelle)**: _Scarab mating season..._

**Cody**: _It's lovin' time..._  
**Courtney, Gwen, & Noelle**: _Lovin' time, lovin' time~_  
**Everyone (except Courtney, Ezekiel, Gwen, & Noelle)**:_Scarab mating season- _  
**Ezekiel**: Seasonal, eh? Wha- No wait!

The song abruptly ended as the scarabs snapped out of their trance and glared at the contestants. Immediately, the teenagers began running for their lives, the scarabs climbing around Ezekiel.

"Nice one," stated Chris, "Go!" Then he blew his trusty blowhorn. The contestants left with their rewards and were off.

Chris smiled at the camera, "Who's gonna die? And who's going bye-bye? Find out after the break, on Total! Drama! World Tour! Cha-cha-cha!" His voice dropped to a whisper at the end.

* * *

The camera faded back to Team Amazon and Team Chris heading in the same direction.

"Come on!" said Courtney, keeping her voice low and clicking her tongue a bit, "Come on, camel! Faster!"

Hector narrowed his eyes at the C.I.T., "That is _not_ how you talk to a camel." He cleared his throat, "Frickin' move it!"

"Much better," snarked Gwen.

"Guys, keep it down, okay?" Izzy whispered, "I'm trying to tell him a fairytale!" She made the weird sounds again to the camel.

Wanting to change the subject, Gwen looked behind her, "So, how's it going down there, Cody?"

Cody has the misfortune of grabbing onto the camel's rear, being smacked by its tail, "Ow! Great! Heh, thanks for- Ow! Asking! As long as it doesn't- Ow! Number 3!"

Hector looked over his shoulder, "We're gonna go win the race now! See ya, suckers!" He blew a raspberry at the team behind them.

"Eat sand, losers!" Courtney added, feeling confident.

"Such a witty remark from such a intelligent man and woman!" Alejandro replied, "I'm both humbled and intrigued!"

Courtney turned away, "Nice try, but I'm with Duncan."

The Spaniard smirked, "And what a pity it is that you should give yourself to a quitter, who doesn't deserve you!"

"That's not..." Courtney was actually taken aback, "Duncan is totally... You're just..." She quietly scoffed to herself, "Will somebody hurry this camel up?"

**Kzzzt!  
** _  
"Oh, he's good. __**Too** __good," growled Hector, "Who does he think he is? Thinking he's better than me? I won't let that happen..."_

_ **Kzzzt!** _  
  
_Noelle had her arms crossed, "He's only been here for less than 24 hours and he's already seducing girls on _ _ **another** _ _ team? Ugh, he's so..." She trailed off._

_**Kzzzt!**_  
  
"Can you see the Nile, Izzy?" asked Hector as he had his hand over his forehead to block the sun.

Izzy was on the camel's head, moving its lips up and down as she replied, "Nope! Not yet!"

Courtney had her hands over her eyes, "It's got to be around here!"

However, Alejandro turned to face the camera, which panned to the shot of the Nile, thought pretty far away.

Alejandro looked to his teammates, "Hold on, everyone, I'm changing our route!" He then moved his hips to the other side, somehow guiding the goat away from Team Amazon.

Cody looked around, "Hey, where are they?"

The camel began to slap its tail across Cody's face again, this time more rapidly. Courtney, Gwen, and Hector could only cringe at Cody's pain.

****_Kzzzt!_  
  
_"Perhaps it would have been kind to show the other team which way to go," Alejandro admitted before shrugged, "but you've seen my team. We need all the help we can get."_

_**Kzzzt!**_  
  
The camera panned to a shot of the desert before showing Team Amazon on a short sand hill.

"Uh, guys," Gwen exasperated, "The other team is gone! We're all alone out here!"

"Does anyone know where we are?" Hector asked sharply.

Izzy casually laid back on the camel's neck and laughed, "Plant Earth, silly!"

Courtney, Gwen, and Hector stared at the crazy girl. Then a faraway shot of them showed as they cried, "We're lost!"

Ezekiel trudged behind his team, exhausted, "Yo... we're so far behind, we can't even see the others anymore, eh..."

Bridgette looked over her shoulder, "Didn't we pass... that cactus like... 10 minutes ago?"

"Oh yeah! Hey Pointy!" Lindsay cheerfully waved.

LeShawna slowed down, "We've been running in circles!" Her teammates also stopped and groaned in annoyance and exhaustion.

* * *

Back with Team Chris, they had arrived at the Nile.

"There's the finish line!" Tyler exclaimed the obvious.

"Yeah, on the other _side_!" Noelle pointed out. The camera briefly panned to the Nile, several crocodiles hopping out of the water and snapping their jaws.

"Welcome to the third challenge!" Chris announced.

"Whaaat?! Speak up!" Owen shouted, not having heard the host. The host shouted something incomprehensible back from the other side of the Nile.

Owen turned to his teammates,"Did you guys get any of that?"

Frustrated, Chris snapped his fingers. Someone offscreen handed him a large megaphone, which he took and when he talked through it, it caused some wind to blow and his voice was certainly heard.

"I said, welcome to the third final Egyptian challenge, 'Basket Cases'!"

Owen yelped and ducked for cover.

Chris continued, "Each team must weave a basket of river reeds. Your basket has to be big enough to hold your whole team, including your reward from the last challenge, aka Goat-face over there!"

"Hey!" Tyler protested.

"I believe he meant the goat," Alejandro corrected him, referring to goat chewing on some hay.

Tyler blinked, "Oh. Cool! Heh-heh, thanks!"

"And you're gonna use the basket together with those oars to row yourself across the finish line! First team across flies first-class to our next destination!" Chris finished

Sierra looked gleeful, "This is perfect!"

"What?" Noelle inquired, "The fact that we're hosed?"

"I'm a fourth generation basket weaver!" Sierra clutched Noelle's shoulders, unsettling her.

"Yeah!" Owen said while offering her a handful of hay.

"We're gonna need a lot of reeds," Sierra ran off to the shore, plucking some reeds out.

* * *

With Team Victory, they were all sitting together, already given up.

"Lost in Eygpt, ain't that a kick in the pants!" LeShawna lamented.

"From first place to last," murmured Harold before he snapped the stick with his knee, "_Gosh!_" He crossed his arms angrily before he noticed something. A part of the stick... was moving.

Harold gasped and picked up the twitching piece, "It's a divining rod!"

"I don't wanna be struck by lightning!" cried Lindsay.

"A divining rod helps you find _water_," snapped LeShawna.

DJ looked up, "Chris said each reward had it's advantages. That stick could lead us straight to the Nile!" The rest of Team Victory cheered.

* * *

Back to Team Amazon, their camel seemed to be traveling the wrong direction and the team (except Cody and Izzy) were bickering.

"Hey guys!" Izzy interuppted them, "Why don't we ask Ruby?" She made the weird sounds again, but the camel actually responded.

"There!" The crazy girl nodded to her team, "Shouldn't be long now!" The camel, apparently known as 'Ruby', turned around and headed the other way.

"Oh please," scoffed Courtney, "It's just a coincidence that the camel changed directions."

"Probably looking for a place to _die_," Hector added.

Gwen suddenly pointed forwards, "What's that?!"

Courtney and Hector gasped, "The finish line!"

Izzy was a little puzzled, "Weird. I asked Ruby where we could get some lemonade, but this is okay too, I guess. Want me to tell her to hurry up?" She made the noises again and they were off.

* * *

Team Chris was done half-way through their large, boat-shaped basket as Team Amazon arrived, with Cody falling off the camel.

"Basket weave a boat?!" exclaimed Hector and he yelled out in frustration.

As Izzy hopped off the camel, Sierra walked over to her, "Sorry you guys are so far behind, our basket's nearly done already thanks to my speed weaving."

"Plus, you got Owen on your team!" said Izzy, "Lu-cky!"

"But you have Cody..." The fangirl gushed as she rushed over to Cody and embraced him, "Oh Cody, I wish we were on the same team too!"

Cody scowled and pulled away, "Um, no thank you!" And he ran away.

Izzy seemed oblivious, "Aw, you guys are so cute together!"

"Maybe we can swap teams!" Sierra suggested excitedly.

Hector raised his eyebrows, considering the idea, "A basket case for a basket weaver? Fine! Sierra, you're with us now. Izzy, go... play with the other team."

Alejandro didn't appear to be happy with this decision, "What?!"

But Sierra had already ran over to the shore, weaving another basket for Team Amazon.

"Wow," Courtney gaped, "She's amazing."

Hector lifted his chin arrogantly, "Maybe you two should think about listening to the man this time around, hm?"

Courtney and Gwen began to laugh, with Gwen saying, "It'll take a lot more than this to earn our trust. Especially after what you made Lindsay did!"

"Where's Chris? He won't allow this!" objected Alejandro.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a speedboat cruised up to the shore with Chef driving it and Chris standing on edge of it, replying, "Excuse me, did somebody-"

Sierra then suddenly ran up and hugged Chris's legs, "Today's officially the best day of my life! So I really hope you allow us to swap. But of course, you'll make the best decision, cause you're the best decider ever!"

Chris smiled in satisfaction, "And that's why I'm going to allow it."

"Smilely face!" Sierra squealed as she went back to weaving and Chris waved them goodbye as the speedboat backed away.

The Spaniard sighed, "As you wish..."

Hector grinned at his new rival's defeat, "Take that, sucker!"

Alejandro looked over his shoulder... and then gave Hector a hand gesture that was blurred out as he walked away. Hector rolled his eyes, expecting that kind of reaction.

Sierra was finishing the basket and she gestured to it, "Ta-da!" Team Amazon cheered in victory as they shouted, "Team Amazon rocks!"

But Team Chris groaned in annoyance. "Don't give up, we still have a shot," Alejandro encouraged.

Owen smiled as he continued shoving the reed in the basket, "Al's right! Thanks Al."

Alejandro cringed at the nickname.

_ **Kzzzt!** _

_"I have no problem being called Al..." stated Alejandro before he shivered, "That wasn't... it's just... chilly in here..." He shivered again, his eyes wandering around anxiously._

_**Kzzzt!**_  
  
"Come on, we're not too late!" exclaimed DJ as he and his teammates finally reached the Nile, passing by Cody pulling the camel by the rope and stopping to a screeching halt.

"Weave a basket boat out of reeds, row to the finish, yada yada yada," Chris grouched into his large megaphone as he leaned back in his chair, his feet laid on a skeleton's back.

"You heard the man! Yada Yada!" barked LeShawna as they went to work.

With Team Amazon in their boat, minus Cody and their camel, Courtney looked to the left, "Cody! Let's go!"

Cody tried to pull the camel, only to no use. Courtney sighed, "Izzy, tell Ruby to get in the boat!"

Izzy looked up and was ready to comply, but Noelle stopped her, "Whoa whoa, Izzy's on _our_ team now, not yours." The bookworm directed a finger to the other girl, "_Not_ a word."

"Oo, fun!" laughed Izzy.

"Fine, we'll do it ourselves," Courtney huffed, stepping off the boat, "Come on!"

During a flash transition showed Team Amazon struggling to pull Ruby to the reed-woven boat to no avail. Team Victory's luck seemed to turn as they finished their boat a bit quicker.

"Ha! Who's happy to have just a stick now?" DJ proudly declared.

LeShawna shared his confidence, "And who's happy LeShawna knows her way out of a weave?"

"To the water!" said Alejandro as the camera panned up to Team Chris, who has also finished their boat.

Owen outstretched his arms excitedly, "It floats! Awesome!" Alejandro then turned around, put two fingers to his lips and he whistled, the goat jumping into his arms as they got onto their boat.

After a few more unsuccessful tugs, Team Amazon looked defeated.

"Ugh, this is totally unfair!" Hector retorted and glared at his teammates, "If it wasn't for that stupid swap, we'd be halfway across the Nile by now!"

As Team Chris paddled through the water with their oars, Alejandro calmly responded, "We're gonna win fair and square, but to make sure you believe that..." He looked to Izzy, "Talk to the camel."

Noelle looked up at the Spaniard, baffled, "Whoa hey! Are you sure about this?"

Alejandro nodded his head, making Noelle sigh and Izzy made the weird noises again. Ruby listened and walked over to their boat just as Team Victory was about to leave.

"Come on, Harold!" LeShawna called. Harold ran towards their boat, hopping up with the use of an oar and landed in their boat, only to end up with his legs sticking out.

"Whoops..." Harold mumbled.

"Paddle!" LeShawna ordered and they did so.

Chris looked over to Chef, "Well now, clearly this part of the challenge isn't hard enough, so..."

_Ding Ding!_  
  
"Time for a musical reprise!"

All of the contestants groaned.

"Hey," said Chris, "If you finished the song the first time, you wouldn't be here now... _Zeke_." He gestured to the prairie boy as his teammates glared at him.

Chris smirked, "Start singing and put your backs into it!"

**Alejandro**: _Mm-mmm... Crocodile amigos, what'cha swarming for?_  
**Courtney**: _We don't mean to bug you!_  
**Gwen**: _Please just let us reach the shore!  
_**Camel**: _*honks*_

**Lindsay**: _These crocs are getting killy!_  
**Harold**: _Just bop 'em on the nose! I learned that in Muskrat Boys, it vanquishes all foes!_  
**Ezekiel**: _*loses the stick*_ No!

**Alejandro**:_It's rowin' time!_  
**Everyone** **else**: _Vanquishing, vanquishing!~  
_**Everybody**: _Crocodile season!_

**DJ**: _It's rowin' time!_  
**Everybody else**: _Vanquishing, vanquishing!~_  
**DJ**: _Tell me I'm not sinkin'!_

**Cody**:_Yeah, it's rowin' time!_  
**Everybody else**: _Sinkin' in, sinkin' in!_  
**Everybody**: _Crocodile season!_

**Alejandro**: _It's rowin' time!_  
**Everybody else**: _Rowin' time, rowin' time!_  
**Sierra**: _Till the Amazons..._

**Team Amazon**: _Win!~ Yeah!_

Chris walked up to them as the music faded, "Congrats, you're alive. And as long as you all brought your rewards across the finish line, there will be no elimination tonight."

The three teams cheered, all except Ezekiel who nervously chuckled, "I lost the stick..." Team Victory frowned in disappointment and the cheering died.

Chris chuckled, "Wow, sucks to be you."

* * *

Back on the plane, Chris, along with Chef and Team Victory were in the elimination room. On the bench, in the front sat Ezekiel, Bridgette, and Lindsay. Harold, LeShawna, and DJ were sitting behind them. Duncan was standing by the exit.

"Team Victory, you came in last and lost your reward on the way," Chris unsympathetically shrugged until he pulled a stink-eye, "_Zeke_." But he brushed it off as he continued, "So, it's vote time! Up in the loser-class bathroom, you'll find six passports."

"Unless Zeke already fed them to a crocodile," Harold harshly commented.

Ezekiel looked over his should, "I said sorry, homes."

"Stamp the passport of the team member you'd like to send home," The host explained, "Got it... _Lindsay_?"

Lindsay happily rolled her eyes, "Of course, I soo get it!"

**Kzzzt!**  
  
_Lindsay excitedly stamped all of the passports._

_ **Kzzzt!** _  
  
_Ezekiel showed the camera DJ's passport before stamping it._

**Kzzzt!**  
  
_LeShawna glowered at Ezekiel's passport as she stamped it._

__ **Kzzzt!  
**   
_ DJ was scratching the back of his head, trying to figure out who to vote for until Chris poked his head into the bathroom, gesturing him to hurry up by pointing to his wrist-watch._

_ **Kzzzt!** _  
  
_Harold placed Ezekiel's passport on the sink, before taking the stamp and slammed it down on it a couple of times, "Cha cha-cha cha!"_

**Kzzzt!**  
  
_Bridgette was finishing up putting some lip gloss on and straightening her bangs until she looked down at the passports and stamped one of them._

_**Kzzzt!**_  
  
Chris held up the passports, "I've got the results of your vote right here. Those staying in the game will get in-flight snacks." He pulled up a bag of peanuts with a green stain on the bottom of it, "Mmmm, barfy. The following players are safe." He tossed the bags to the contestant's name he called out.

"LeShawna."

"Harold."

"Bridgette."

"Lindsay!"

Chris held the last bag, "And the last bag of peanuts goes to..."

**...**

**...**

**...**

"... DJ!"

"What?" Ezekiel retorted as DJ got his reward. Chris held up a backpack, "You've got 5 seconds to strap this on, or the Drop of Shame will become the Drop of _Pain_."

Ezekiel caught it, walking away from his former team, "Yo, that's unbelievable. Some team. You guys are all a bunch of-" But he couldn't finish as Chef kicked him out, Ezekiel yelling out over the wind.

"I knew that would be satisfying," said Chris.

... However, Ezekiel was somehow clinging onto the back wing of the plane, "I'm not going anywhere! This game's mine, eh!" He declared before screaming, "MIIIIIIIINE!"

Back with Duncan, he simply frowned, "Sucks to be Zeke."

"Last stop for non-competitors!" Chris handed the punk a backpack.

"Yeah right!" retorted Duncan, "You're supposed to give me a ride home!"

Chris didn't fidget, "Yeah, but we're going the other way, so... See ya!" And he shoved Duncan out the plane before stepping closer to the exit and called out, "Happy landing!"

Duncan screamed as he fell towards the Earth.

__ **Kzzzt!  
**   
_ "Losing Sierra to Hector, meh, tragic," stated Alejandro, "But I still have the upper hand. The president of Cody's fanclub doesn't know a thing about me. No one does. And I intend to keep it that way, because compared to me... Hector's a saint."_

_**Kzzzt! **_  
  
Chris sat in the cockpit with Chef, wearing a brown aviator outfit, "Oh finally, a _real_ competitor! Where will our next destination take us and will Owen get over his fear of flying?"

Owen was heard screaming in the background.

"Find out next time, on an all-new episode of Total! Drama! World Tour!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teams: 
> 
> Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot: Alejandro, Izzy, Noelle, Owen, & Tyler
> 
> Team Amazon: Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Hector, & Sierra
> 
> Team Victory: Bridgette, DJ, Harold, LeShawna, & Lindsay
> 
> -
> 
> Eliminated: 
> 
> 18th - Ezekiel
> 
> Duncan (Quit)


End file.
